


Cuts Both Ways

by pushkin666



Category: Bandom
Genre: Blood, Cutting, Dark, M/M, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1233304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thank you to MistressKat who gave me the prompt of <i>Gabe, Pete and blades. </i><br/>Fucked up relationship between Gabe and Pete.</p><p>
  <i>The words are whispered and Pete looks up into eyes that are almost black with desire. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuts Both Ways

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MistressKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/gifts).



Pete watches in fascination as the blood wells up from the cut, skin parting easily under the sharp blade.

It hurts but he doesn't pull away. The pain is proof that he's loved. That he belongs. It was the very first thing Gabe taught him.

"Buen Chico." The words are whispered and Pete looks up into eyes that are almost black with desire.

He holds his arm out and steady, waiting for the next incision. Gabe trails his fingers lightly over Pete's skin, swirling the blood into patterns. Pete takes a breath and watches as Gabe lifts the blade again.


End file.
